ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardana
Ardana was an inhabited planet. This was the homeworld for the Ardanans. a warp capable species. The planet was a Federation member. Ardana was known as the only known planet that mined zenite. Prior to stardate 5818, this planet was united under an uniglobal government. The capital city of this world was the elevated metropolis Stratos. The civilization of Ardana was divided into two castes, a labor class of Troglytes and an intellectual ruling class of Stratos city-dwellers. The caste system was riven with conflict. This world was admitted to the Federation. Upon being admitted as a member, it was expected that Ardana would live up to its obligations in helping another member. Despite its membership in the Federation, Ardana employed torture and capital punishment. In 2269, Ardana's obligations as a member were threatened by a rebellion. In that year, the came to obtain zenite for use to prevent a bacterial botanical plague on Merak II. Captain James Kirk of the successfully quelled a rebellion by the Troglytes against the city-dwellers on the planet, while at the same time procuring a consignment of zenite for transport to Merak II. ( ) Background According to startrek.com, Ardana was a M-class planet. It has been conjectured that this planet's zenite had been an enormous source of wealth, enabling the aristocratic population such luxuries as a floating city. Although it seems likely, no revelation was ever made regarding whether or not Kirk and Spock made a full report on Ardana's social policies to the Federation, or whether the Federation could do anything about it. However, in giving the Troglytes the filter masks to protect against the mind impairing zenite gas, they made the planet's underclass a much more potent political force to oppose the oppression. According to , Ardana's policies of caste system oppression, executing political dissidents, and public torture would be in direct contradiction to Federation guidelines established by the 2370s for practices accepted by its member worlds. Star Trek: Star Charts * Ardana: This planet was governed by the Plutocracy of Ardana from the capital city of Stratos. The dominant species were the humanoid Stratos dwellers and the Troglytes. Major points of interest were Stratos City and the Troglyte Mining Museum. After achieving warp capability in 2259, Ardana was admitted to the Federation in 2263. Six years later, reunification of the society began with the aid of the crew of the USS Enterprise. In the census of 2370, there were 58.7 million Stratos dwellers and 9.2 billion Troglytes living on the planet. Eight years later, Ardana was a Federation member. This planet was located in the Rasalas planetary system. (pg. 53, "United Federation of Planets I") * Rasalas system (Mu Leonis system): This was a single star system. Rasalas was a K-class star with a magnitude of +3, which was ten times brighter than Sol. (pg. 57) The Worlds of the Federation The star that Ardana orbited was named , Ardana being its second planet. Apocrypha According to the mirror universe novel The Mirror-Scaled Serpent, Ardana was a Terran Empire planet until it was conquered by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the late 23rd century. The half-Klingon, half-Terran B'Elanna Torres was the Intendant of Ardana in 2371. External link * de:Ardana ja:アーダナ nl:Ardana Category:Planets